Defining Love
by daikeru01
Summary: What is love? Is it comfort? Is it willing to do anything to make that person happy? Two teenage boys will learn how close love was to them all this time. DAIKERU, some Hikari bashing.


_Okay, this is a Daikeru fic but it also contains some Daikari breaking up kind of and some Hikari bashing. I am not a Hikari fan. I loved her in 01, but in 02 she became the kind of girl that I used to hate during senior high school._

**Chapter One: Love Lost, Love found**

Daisuke could not believe he was doing this. He had actually never even thought he would reach such a decision, but he was tired of being second best for Hikari, so he was going to tell her that he no longer would hold any sort of feelings for her, this hurt him deeply but he had no other choice. She could go date Takeru as she wanted or so he thought both Takeru and Hikari wanted that. He had called her over to a park to meet up and she said she would be right over.

He had not told anyone about this and he knew Hikari would probably be relieved since she was always so annoyed by him flirting with her and dismissing Takeru, the truth was he didnt really have anything against Takeru, after all the blond was one of his best friends sure they weren't as close as he and Ken were but they were still good friends. He saw Hikari's figure walking towards him, even from a far she was beautiful her brown curls, her perfect figure and the way she walked so gracefully he shook out these thoughts as she approached.

"You wanted to see me, Daisuke-kun?" Hikari said softly, wondering why he had called so urgently and Daisuke frowned taking a deep breath before continuing.

"I won't be bothering you again Hikari. Any feelings I might have had for you, I am throwing them down the drain. Because I don't want to keep someone who plays around with my emotions like a soccer game as a crush. Go with Takeru, or one of your fanboys. I don't care anymore." Daisuke said looking straight into her eyes as he said this. A flicker of sadness appeared in Hikari's eyes and she moved to put a hand on his shoulder but Daisuke brushed it off.

"There, these are the five minutes I took from you." Daisuke said before running off in the other direction, he could hear Hikari calling out his name but he couldn't stop, he couldn't allow Hikari to be his weakness again, he could do better than her. He felt water drops fall in his shoulder and noticed it had started to rain but for some reason he did not feel like going home just yet. Now that he thought about it, it had always been Hikari the one who played around with his emotions, Takeru had always tried to help him. Even in the basketball game now that he thought about it, Hikari and her friends had simply laughed at him while Takeru had offered him his hand to help him up.

_***Flashback***_

_Takeru walked over, offering his hand to Daisuke._

_"Daisuke kun are you all right?" Takeru asked._

_"Daisuke-kun, Agumon is counting on us to save him. And V-mon needs your help to digivolve. Do it for the sake of friendship!" Takeru had told him trying to boost some confidence in him._

_"Daisuke-kun! It's all right, we're all safe!" Takeru cried rushing over to him with the others._

_"Daisuke kun! Are you all right?" Takeru said running over when Daisuke was thrown off Lighdramon and into the river._

_***Flashback ends***_

Takeru always tries to help me, it's not his fault he never saw me as his competition but I let Hikari become my weakness, I let it get in the way of my friendship with Takeru. Not any more. Daisuke thought then shivered from the cold he really shouldn't be out here in this weather, he looked for some shelter and saw some near a corner shop and headed towards there and sat at the end of the door under cover.

"Daisuke-kun?" came a familiar voice and Daisuke looked to see Takeru, his eyes filled with worry and concern as he looked down at Daisuke.

"Hey Takeru, didn't expect to see you here." Daisuke said and Takeru gave a small smile then said something to the shop owner who nodded and hurried away.

"I could say the same about you, buddy. The shop owner is going to get you a clean towel and some clean clothes for you to change into. But meanwhile talk to me, why were you out in the rain?" Takeru said taking a seat besides his friend. Daisuke wondered if he should tell Takeru the truth, the blond would probably also be really happy that he could finally get the chance to date Hikari like he always wanted.

"I...I talked with Hikari. I'm giving up on her, I can't make someone who likes to play with my emotions my weakness. I told her that. And then I thought about you, how I thought of you as competition when you were always such a good friend to me. But hey at least you'll get to date the girl of your dreams now." Daisuke said with a weak smile as the clean towel and clothes arrived. Takeru wrapped the towel around Daisuke to dry him up a little first before frowning at his words.

"Daisuke-kun, I don't want to date Hikari. As you said she plays around with other people's emotions too much, it's like a game for her. I did consider her as one of my dearest friends in our first adventure, but she's not that same Hikari anymore. And Daisuke-kun, both of us can do better than her, let's leave the past behind us ok?" Takeru said then leaned forward enveloping Daisuke in a hug. Daisuke stiffened at first then relaxed into the hug, a strange feeling rushed through him, he didnt want to admit but it felt so good having Takeru hold on to him like that, he had never even felt that good when Hikari hugged him, but being in Takeru's arms seemed to make him feel better.


End file.
